


It's Always Been You

by livingforamiracle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforamiracle/pseuds/livingforamiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Liam consistently goes on bad dates only to realize that his favorite dates are the ones where he's holed up in his flat with his best friend Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jmcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmcats/gifts).



> It looks like I'm on a roll when it comes to spewing out fics because I've been on a writing streak and this is my longest fic yet.
> 
> I would like the thank the lovely Jesse (jmcats) for this prompt idea and being my saving grace when I needed someone to talk to when it came to being confused or nervous about this fic. So Jesse, thank you so much.
> 
> There's a lot of fluff, a lot of angst, a good hint of smut but the perfect amounts of Zayn and Liam so I hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> I apologize for all my grammar mistakes as usual, though I've tried to proof read enough so there aren't many.
> 
> Please do comment, it puts a smile on my face and helps me feel a lot more confident in my writing when I know you all enjoyed reading.
> 
> Love you all, enjoy! xx

Liam’s a nice guy, a genuinely amazing guy actually but it seems to be that other people don’t see that. He’s a great catch, a guy who can literally be such a gentleman but then go and turn all dominant on you when it comes to intimacy and sexual activities. He has these wide shoulders, with these _muscles,_ and he has the looks and the body that people [practically drool over, but apparently he’s just _too_ nice for his own good which ends up being a turn off to most of the people he dates.

Zayn’s his best friend, has been for years now, and he’s always been there for Liam, through thick and thin. Thing is though, Zayn’s been in love with Liam for a good 4 years now. Ever since they were little kids, neighbors to be more exact, they banded together over an obsession of comic books and superheroes, a unique love for Toy Story, and the fact that they were just different from everyone around them and got beat up for said reasons for years on end.

They’re 21 years old now, in Uni together because they can’t live without each other. They’ve stuck together through the bullying, sexuality rumors, and the bad relationships, they weren’t just going to leave each other when it came to Uni, choosing to go to the same school and living together to avoid any awkwardness with meeting too many new people when they didn’t have each other around.

Zayn had wanted to go to the same University as Liam anyway because Liam was his best friend, his only true friend who stuck with him through everything, never judging him for his wrongs, and being his support throughout his hardest years. And there was also the defining factor that he’d realized that he was head over heels in love with Liam when they’d both turned 17 and had to decide on their futures.

All Zayn wants is a future with Liam, but is too scared to ever bring it up, afraid that he will lose his best friend in the process. So for 4 years, he’s kept his feelings hidden and spent most of his Uni years having a good shag here in there whenever the two decide to hit up a club, or spending his time in their flat with Liam and just completely being dorks with the younger boy.

He’s wants to stop the feelings he has coursing through his veins for Liam but knows it’s impossible; it’s been 4 years and he’s still head over heels for the oblivious boy and he just can’t help it anymore.

He’d known that he was bi, leaning more towards gay, since he’d turned 17 but that was more because of Liam than anything else. They’d both been questioning their sexualities because they’d noticed that they didn’t just feel the attraction when it came to women, but also good looking men. They’d banded together, comforting each other every time they both felt ashamed until they were finally comfortable with the way they expressed themselves. It just sucks that Liam still can’t see the way Zayn feels about him, but maybe that’s because Liam seems to have his own problems to deal with, because just like Zayn, Liam was bi curious, but leaning more towards gay as well.

The poor boy always gets asked out on dates, by men and women alike, but he always seems to come home distraught or upset because the date didn’t turn out as well as he’d hoped.

~

The first time it’d happened was when a girl, Amanda, had asked Liam to go out with her for dinner one night, after they’d began to start chatting after having to partner up for a class project.  According to Liam, they are able to converse easily, both find each other attractive, and are both looking for relationships.

Zayn, ever the best friend, had helped Liam get ready, prepped him with good advice and sent him out the door with a wink and condom in his pocket before hastily closing the door and collapsing on the couch in a dejected state because _his_ Liam had a date with a beautiful girl, and not him.

He was not going to be a jealous love sick fool, no sir; he was going to be a man about this and accept that fact that his best friend would never love him back.

He’d kept that mindset until he’d decided to turn the tv on and as if his life wanted to mock him, a cheesy romantic movie began playing and Zayn threw a pillow at the tv before stalking to the kitchen and taking out a bowl of ice cream because if he was going to mope, he was going to do it right.

It wasn't even an hour later when he heard the door being opened and Liam walking in with a slump in his shoulders and a frown on his face.  
  
Zayn was surprised because, didn't dates last longer than 2 hours, not that he would know really, "Liam you're back early what happened?"  
  
Liam dragged his feet to the couch before collapsing next to Zayn, running his hands through his hair as the frown on his face deepened, "I got stood up."  
  
Zayn sat up straight before looking to Liam's face for answers because surely no one would stand up Liam, because hello it was Liam, "That makes no sense- how- why would Amanda do that?"  
  
Liam shook his head before leaning back into the couch, "Apparently I'm too nice and innocent and she doesn't want to date someone like that, because her friends think I'm better as a friend than a potential boyfriend. Bullshit way of saying I'm not good enough to really date if you ask me."  
  
Zayn took one look at Liam's face before he was bringing him into his arms and rocking him back and forth, "We'll forget her then Liam, she doesn't realize how good of a person she passed up on. She would have been lucky to have you because you're a perfect catch. You'll find someone Liam I promise."  
  
A small smile bloomed on Liam's face from those words and he was snuggling in closer to Zayn's embrace. Zayn felt a pang in his heart but he knew he had to make Liam feel better more than anything else at the moment, "Wait here Liam."  
  
Zayn dashed into the kitchen before scooping up some of Liam's favorite ice cream, chocolate chip cookie dough, and bringing it out for him to eat, "Eat up Payne. And to make you feel even better I'll watch Iron Man with you all night."  
  
Liam's face brightened up at that before he was placing a friendly kiss to Zayn's temple before settling into his side.  
  
Zayn pushed away all his feelings, especially the ones he felt when Liam had kissed him on the head, before throwing an arm around Liam's shoulders and starting the movie; it was going to be a long night.

~

They say you know when you meet that one person who will change your life for the better, the person you can see yourself spending forever with, but no one ever said it would hurt so badly when you have to watch that person choose other people to be with and ultimately see them being hurt constantly.  
  
Zayn has never believed in love, _it'll only lead to heartache Li_ , because he thinks it's not worth feeling pain over and over again, and that the right person will come along when they're meant to.  
  
When he turned 17 and saw himself looking at his best friend differently, well, all those clichés about love now applied to Zayn.  
  
He's 21 years old now, enamored with his best friend, and not seeing himself getting over those feelings anytime soon, no matter who he shags, goes on 'dates' with, or even remotely looks at.  
  
Liam has always been the only one for him, a human puzzle piece that fit perfectly with him, the one who completes him in the best ways possible, the one who makes his heart beat faster and his world spin around.  
  
But if only Liam could see that.

~

It's been a cycle for Liam now over the past few years, go on dates or entering relationships, either ending up going good or bad, but ultimately after a few months there is a breakup and a teary eyed Liam who Zayn takes care of with a lot of movies, ice cream and tea; his go to foods when it comes to comforting Liam.  
  
It's always the same reasons why Liam’s dates and rare relationships don't work out; the date gets canceled because the person always calls or texts Liam saying, _oh you're too sweet and I'm just not looking for someone like you I'm sorry_. And the worst is when Liam is in some sort of relationship that ends pretty fast because the person just says, _you're just not what I'm looking for, you're a great guy honestly, but I don't see this going anywhere_.  
  
There are other times where Liam will be so excited for a date only to go and realize that yup, he's been stood up and Zayn has to always deal with a shaking and upset Liam who always blames himself for everything that goes wrong.  
  
Zayn wants to yell at all of those people, make them regret ever denying Liam, because who doesn't love Liam? He may be too sweet, a little innocent and maybe a tad slow, but he's still gorgeous as fuck, a completely genuine person to be around, and he isn't as innocent as everyone pegs him out to be.  
  
The other dates that make Liam feel like utter shit are the ones where he's  taken to a crappy classless place and doesn't get treated well enough before his date is asking to go back to their place leaving Liam, who already hates how the night has ended up, to decline because this person is not worth his time.  
  
Liam will come home with a faraway look in his eyes before sitting across from Zayn, who already has either a bowl of ice cream, or tea with a selected assortment of dvd's ready, before asking, "Am I not good enough Zayn? Do people actually like walking all over me and treating me like shit because I'm too nice to do anything about it?"  
  
Whenever Liam asks him that, Zayn has to control his anger because these people are making Liam, out of all the people in the world, feel about a date that goes wrong because that person is shit and not the wonder that is the man Zayn has come to know as Liam Payne, "Liam you're worthy of so much more than those people. They treat you like shit because they know they don't deserve you. It's not your fault that they can't see how bloody amazing you are. I may be saying that as your best mate but you have to believe me. And no matter what you'll always have me at the end of the day to help you forget those shit people so don't ever bring yourself down like that, got it?"  
  
Liam will just nod before grabbing whatever Zayn has out ready for him and soon they're cuddled up on their ratty couch, snuggled together under a warm blanket with one of their favorite movies playing on the tv in front of them.  
  
Zayn feels guilty for ever thinking this but these times, the ones where Liam comes to Zayn for comfort, are his favorite times because he gets to be the one to make Liam feel better, he gets to cuddle him and spend time with him and show him that he's so much more worthy than what people make him feel. He loves being Liam's comfort and will continue to relish in the feeling of it.

~

Tonight is a night where Liam is ready to have a good date for once. After so many failed dates, and having to have Zayn cheer him up, he wants to come home with a smile on his face, ready to tell Zayn about how things have finally worked out for him.  
  
His date tonight is a guy named John, a good looking guy with an amazing body who has chatted Liam up a few times at the coffee shop where both Zayn and Liam currently both work. After a few decent conversations, John decided to ask Liam out and Liam being a bit desperate, automatically said yes before deciding a place and exchanging phone numbers.  
  
Zayn sees the entire exchange, trying to hold back the flare of jealousy that ignites in his heart when he sees the red tinted cheeks Liam is sporting as John chats him up and ultimately asks him out. He offers Liam a strained smile before he begins busying himself in an attempt to forget about the happy look on Liam's face because goddammit it should be him, and only him making Liam smile like that.  
  
But when has anything ever worked out in his favor?

~

"Zayn does this shirt look good on me?" Liam walks into Zayn's room with a plaid shirt fitting his body just right and John better realize how lucky he is to be going on a date with Liam.  
  
Zayn walks over to Liam, fixing up his Mohawk a bit, one they both decided together, almost like a couple's haircut, but only in Zayn's mind of course, "You look wonderful Liam and you know it. John is definitely a lucky guy."  
  
Zayn goes to turn away from Liam before he's wrapped up in a tight hug that has him suffocating, and not from how tight it is, but being this close to Liam but not really being the kind of close he wants to be.  
  
Liam rubs his back before whispering into his hair, "I would be lost without you and I'm so thankful you're my best friend. I'm completely grateful to have you in my life and you know I love you so much for everything you do."  
  
Usually Zayn would be happy to hear those words come out of Liam's mouth but the fact that it's nothing more than platonic tears at his heart and he masks the pain by pulling away from the embrace and giving Liam the biggest smile he can muster, "I love you too you donut, now go on your date and have a good time. I'll be waiting up for a bit and if you're not home by 2 I'll know how it went."  
  
Though it kills Zayn to insinuate that Liam not being home by 2 means, sex, which means he stayed over at John's house and ultimately had an amazing date. He may love Liam and want him to himself, but Liam's happiness is a lot more important to him than his own, so as long as Liam is happy, so is he.  
  
Liam leaves the room with a wink before throwing an, "Alright I'm leaving, I'll see you later Zaynie", over his shoulder and shutting their flat door behind him.  
  
It's going to be a long night for Zayn, once again.

~

Liam is so happy because he'd wanted John to ask him out from the minute they'd started talking, but it took a few more conversations till it finally happened and to say he was happy would be a complete understatement, he was fucking ecstatic.  
  
John seemed like he'd be much better than all the other guys and girls he's been with and that had a sprout of hope building up in his heart because maybe tonight things would be different.  
  
He's worn his favorite t-shirt, really taking the time to get ready, before Zayn was pushing him out the door in order to not be late to meet John at their chosen restaurant.  
  
La Bella is an Italian restaurant that isn't too fancy but isn't too cheap as well, making it perfect for people to go to for dates. As Liam walks in he sees John already sitting at a table and slinks down into his own seat with a smile on his face.  
  
John gives him a once over before a smile blooms on his face and he's winking at Liam, "Looking good babe."  
  
Liam blushes before returning the sentiment, because John is just really hot and he hasn't been on a date with a really hot guy in a long time, besides Zayn but they're best friends so he can't even count that as a date.  
  
They both order food and make small talk as they eat and Liam is really happy with how this date is going. Besides John being a little reserved, he's funny, hot and is really into sports and well Liam can work with sports and conversation between then is easy, but never as easy as he'd hope.  
  
After a good hour they both are done eating and ready to leave when the check is placed on their table. Liam reaches for it but John snatches it away with a wide smile on his face, "I asked you out so I pay, duh."  
  
Liam laughs and rolls his eyes because John really does like taking the lead on everything, even paying, "Alright then, next time I'll pay."  
  
Liam would realize that's the wrong thing to say but doesn't notice the odd expression on John's face long enough to take it back.  
  
It's only 10 PM and the two decide to walk around before they arrive at a bar and with one look at John he can tell the other man really wants to go in, "Alright then let's go."  
  
The lights flash brightly as bodies are pressed so close together that it's hard to distinguish one body from the other. Liam likes going to clubs, but he's more of a social drinker than anything else, given his one bad kidney. It probably would have been good to mention that to John before the other man is downing shots and a beer before dragging Liam to the dance floor.  
  
To please the other man, Liam decides that one beer won't hurt him but is proved wrong when he immediately feels a little light headed, and well one beer shouldn't be making him feel this way at all but it is.  
  
John takes advantage of his disorientation and starts moving their bodies together to the beat of the music before they're grinding into each other. Liam is seriously so turned on and if the hardness against his thigh is anything to go by he's sure John is too. This is the farthest he's ever been on a date because usually by now they date has gone eerily wrong and he's already heading home dejected and upset.  
  
John leans seductively while still grinding their hips together, "Want to go back to my place?"  
  
Liam all but nods his head and soon John is pulling him out the club and leading him down a few streets until they're arriving at John's flat.  
  
Liam doesn't have much time to notice his surrounds before John is fusing their mouths together and stripping them of all their clothes as they collapse onto his bed.  
  
Liam spends the rest of the night moaning and groaning as John pounds into him. This wasn't how he'd exactly imagined his date to go but he'd just had brilliant shag and John had been the best date he's had in a long way. He could definitely see this going somewhere.  
  
He should have known he was wrong in thinking that because John just gets up from the bed and gets them both wet cloths to clean themselves off with before throwing it into his waist bin and picking up Liam's clothes.  
  
Liam is actually a bit hurt because he'd thought they'd hit it off well enough that he could spend the night before heading home but looks like John has other ideas, "So um we should go out again some time."  
  
John nods as Liam's pulling his shirt on over his skinny jeans, "Yeah I'll call you."  
  
Liam leaves John's flat confused and a little hurt with a bad feeling brewing in his stomach but chooses to ignore it because maybe John isn't that affectionate when it comes to post- sex activities.  
  
It's only 1:30 AM when Liam's opening the door to his and Zayn's flat and he sees the raven haired boy lounging back on the couch, watching some random movie with a cup of tea resting next to a bowl of ice cream.  
  
Zayn looks up from the tv and his eyes widen at the look in Liam's face. Just like always, Liam collapses onto the couch next to Zayn and burrows himself into Zayn's warm embrace, "What happened Li?"  
  
Liam only hugs him tighter and Zayn sits there for what feels like hours, comforting Liam, before the smaller man is pulling away and scratching at the back of his neck, "We'll we went to a nice restaurant like I'd told we'd talked about. He's a great guy, and fun to talk to, plus he's good looking which made the date even better. We decided to walk around after eating before we went to a club. Against my better judgment I decided to drink a bit and next thing I know we're dancing and grinding and he's inviting me back to his place. You know that I don't really make the smartest decisions drunk, and before I know what we're doing he's dragging me to his flat and shagging me into his mattress. I'd thought that he'd liked me as well and wouldn't kick me out but he just hands me my clothes and obviously I know that's a nice way of saying sorry but I don't really do the staying the night thing after a shag and I ended up saying we should see each other again before he's just nodding and saying he'll call me. God Zayn I don't know what to do. I thought he was one of the best guys I've ever dated since I came to the conclusion that I was only into guys. And now I don't even know what to do anymore."  
  
Liam falls into the couch and his eyes are closed but Zayn can see from the slight shaking in Liam's hands that he's nervous and upset and god dammit Zayn hates seeing him like that, "He said he'd call right? He'll call. Not all guys do post sex cuddling and sleeping over so don't let it bother you. You're a fucking amazing guy Li, just don't think too much about this."  
  
Liam turns to Zayn and he smiles at his best friend because Zayn always knows the right thing to say, always knows how to make him feel better and treats him so well. It confuses him to why Zayn isn't dating some guy right now because that guy would be so lucky, "Zayn why aren't you with anyone right now? Don't you want to find love? I mean we're 21 already."  
  
Zayn's been avoiding this question but he knows he has to give Liam an answer, "I don't think I deserve love yet. They say love will come to you when you are most deserving and in need of it, but even when I've needed it, I've never gotten it. I don't think I'm worthy of it at the moment Liam. I guess I'm not good enough for people right now if I have to be completely honest. I may be smart and have good looks but no one would want me around for too long."  
  
Liam is shocked because Zayn cannot be serious, "What are you talking about? I want you around forever and don't think you're not worthy enough of love because you are, more than anyone, more than me. You've been my best mate for years and you're always making me feel better when my dates or relationships end badly."  
  
Zayn sighs because Liam just doesn't get it and never will, "I know Liam but one day you're not going to need me anymore. One day someone will come around and you'll want to be with them and they'll want to be with you, and you'll be so caught up in each other that I'll be forgotten. And soon they'll be able to do all the things I did for you, and even more. I'll be forgotten and then what? Liam you won't need me forever, no one will. You'll find someone to treat you right Liam, maybe even better than me, your best friend. I don't think I'll ever have that happy ending."  
  
Zayn’s already close to tears and he hastily gets up, leaving Liam on the couch to contemplate his little speech, before jogging into his room and closing the door behind him.  
  
His body starts to shake as the tears begin streaming down his face. Liam will never understand how in love Zayn is with him. It won't matter because Liam will never feel the same way and will end up leaving him when he finally finds someone better, someone who will make Liam happier than Zayn ever could, and that will be the day that Zayn will not be able to take the heartache anymore.  
  
He throws himself onto the bed as his sobs begin to wrack at his frail body and he falls asleep soon after his tears begin to subside because all this crying and heartache has tired him out enough.

~

Liam sits there in shock because did Zayn really just say that? Liam would never, could never think of leaving Zayn. No one will ever treat him the way Zayn does. He's gotten so lucky to have been given such an amazing best friend and no matter what happens, he is going to make sure he never leaves Zayn alone like that, because Zayn deserves the world and nothing less.  
  
Liam looks down at the table to see a note from Zayn sitting there, probably written because Zayn would have fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Liam, if he'd gotten back later than he had. That makes his heart hurt at the thought because he'd assumed he wouldn't have come home early either.  
  
 _Hey Li,_

  
 _No matter how your date goes I made sure to have some tea and biscuits laid out on the kitchen table for you to drink and eat once you're back. I don't know if I'll be sleeping or awake when you do so I'm writing this in hopes that you actually will see this and go the kitchen to eat the meal I made just for you._  
  
 _Love,_  
 _Zaynie._  
  
The note makes a huge smile spread across his face and he walks to the kitchen to see a cup of tea and biscuits sitting on the counter and Liam immediately digs in because Zayn makes the best biscuits. He notices the tea is cold and warms it up while smiling at the fact that Zayn always knows what makes him feel better, he makes his tea just right, and he treats Liam better than he's ever been treated, he really is so lucky to have a guy like Zayn in his life.  
  
After almost chugging down his tea and snacking on all of the scrumptious biscuits, Liam makes his way to his own room, falling into the bed in his rumpled up clothes and falling asleep to the thought of Zayn's warm smile and beautiful hazel eyes.

~

Zayn had told Liam the first time it’d happen that, _if someone say’s they’ll call you and they mean it, wait for 3 or 4 days and if they don’t then they’re not interested Li, as simple as that._ It’s been 4 days since his date with John and the guy still hasn’t called or tried to contact Liam in any way.

He’d woken up this morning and checked his phone, seeing a notification for a new message and automatically thinking it is from John, only to see that it’s from his sister Ruth explaining that she’ll be down to visit Zayn and him in the next few days.

Zayn’s been his saving grace for the past 4 days, keeping him occupied with lots of food, movie marathons and just over all cuddling Liam up till he’s all smiles and momentarily forgetting about John because all he can think about is how amazing Zayn really is to him.

As Liam is stalking out of his room, he hears Zayn in his own room speaking quickly in Urdu and for some odd reason Liam decides to listen in.

“Doniya, no are you serious I can’t tell him.”

“What are you serious? _It wouldn’t hurt you if you just let him know._ It will ruin everything I have with him and you know that’s something I’m never willing to risk. I’m happy with the way everything is and I don’t want to mess it up.”

Liam’s shocked because from what he’s heard it sounds like Zayn has been seeing someone and he’s told Doniya, but not him. Liam feels something spark up in his chest and it takes him a few seconds to realize that the feeling is jealousy. He’s never felt jealous of Zayn before but knowing that Zayn has someone, and isn’t telling Liam about him is starting to bother him.

It takes another couple of seconds for Liam to realize that the person he’s actually feeling the jealousy towards is the guy Zayn is supposedly with because now he has to share Zayn, _his_ Zayn and he doesn’t know how he feels about that.

Zayn hasn’t said anything for a little while until he’s whispering harshly into the phone, “Liam will hate me forever if I tell him, he’ll think I lied to him and he’ll never forgive me.”

A few more seconds pass before Zayn’s voice rises and Liam can hear clearly when Zayn says, “Doniya I will never be able to tell Liam that I’m in love with him okay because he’ll never look at me that way. I’ll always be the best friend he’s ever had and nothing more. I don’t want him to be with me because he feels bad; I want him to be with me because he loves me too. It’s already breaking my heart and it’s been 4 years, don’t make this worse for me Doniya!”

And wait, _woah¸_ Liam never expected that to come out of Zayn’s mouth and before he knows it he’s stumbling backwards and into the bathroom before he’s locking the door and turning the shower on.

Zayn has loved him for _four_ years. He’s loved him for four years and Liam has never even noticed anything different. They’ve always been affectionate with each other, that’s how their friendship works, but now that he really thinks about, given his new found knowledge on Zayn’s feelings, he can see the little things that should have told Liam that there was something a little more than platonic about Zayn’s actions towards him.

They’ve been friends for so long that they know each other’s like, dislikes, pet peeves and just everything really. But Zayn will always act on things more than Liam ever has. Zayn will fold and iron Liam’s clothes because he knows Liam absolutely hates wrinkles. When Zayn’s cooking them breakfast, specifically pancakes, he’ll always add extra chocolate chips in them because he knows how much Liam loves chocolate. Liam is a workout freak but none the less Zayn will always have their fridge stocked with fruit for Liam’s protein shakes, going as far as to having them ready for when Liam’s running in through the door of their flat after a jog or workout. Zayn’s always cleaning up after him, even though Liam has told him countless of times that he doesn’t have to. But most importantly Zayn’s always been there for him after his horrid dates or failed relationships with food, drinks and movie nights, and always treats Liam better than anyone else ever has.

He’s standing with his head against the shower wall as all these new revelations literally take over his every thought and he just doesn’t know how to react about this. Feel awkward because his best friend is in love with him when Liam himself doesn’t really know where he stands on any of this, or act like everything is normal because he can’t hurt Zayn by making things awkward like that, not after the little confession he’d given Liam the night he’d gotten back from his date with John.

Liam starts to think about every night Zayn has stayed up for him, waiting for Liam to come home and tell him about his date only for Liam to be dejected after another failed attempt and needing comfort. Zayn has always been there with comforting words, open arms, and a lot of munchies to keep them both occupied until Liam can finally get his mind off of all the bad things happening in his life and at least focus on the one good thing, _Zayn._

Zayn didn’t have to stay up, yet he did, and Liam shouldn’t feel so fucking happy and safe in Zayn’s company, yet he does, he always has, and it’s all just really confusing at this point.

Liam knows that Zayn doesn’t date, like he’s always told him, but is well aware of the many nights Zayn has gone home with someone, enjoyed a good shag and come home later in the morning to Liam’s discomfort. Usually whenever Zayn would do that, Liam would get upset and would reason that it was wrong for Zayn to just sleep around with everyone, leading them on and not actually settling into something serious only for Zayn to just wink at him and say, _I’ve got you though Liam don’t I?_

Now that he’s actually thinking about it, and knows the reason behind Zayn’s no dating policy, it oddly comforts him in a way that it shouldn’t. He should feel guilty that his best friend hasn’t dated anyone for 4 years because of how much he loves Liam, but all it does is make him feel special because Zayn has been waiting for his love and no one else’s because he thinks Liam is worthy enough. The confession he’d made to Liam 4 nights ago was Zayn indirectly laying out his feelings to Liam, only for him to be completely oblivious, until now.

Liam realizes that all those times he’d get upset are because he felt jealous of the people Zayn slept. He was always scared that Zayn will just up and leave him, all alone. He knows that Zayn is the perfect package and that anyone would be stupid to not want him and now he realizes that every single time he chastised Zayn for his behavior, he was trying to subconsciously distract himself from the jealousy that began to pool at the bottom of his stomach.

Liam knows that if Zayn really did find someone else he would miss waking up with Zayn across the hall from him, he’d miss all of Zayn’s shit in his bathroom that spilled over the counter and would drive him insane. He’d miss the faint smell of smoke in their flat, or the strong smell of Zayn’s favorite cologne that he’d spray on a little too much, mostly because _it smells fucking amazing Li goddammit._ He’d miss waking up and having Zayn waiting for him at their breakfast table, with food ready and only needing Liam’s presence to really make it feel a meal. He’d miss the feeling of Zayn’s arms around him when he needs the comfort, or the happy feeling he gets when he’s cuddled into Zayn’s side, feeling more relaxed than he ever has. Most of all, he’d miss Zayn’s presence because he’s the reason Liam is who he is today. He’s helped Liam through all of his struggles, made him stronger and more secure about himself and he would utterly be lost without Zayn in his life, by his side constantly, like he is now. He can’t lose Zayn to anyone because he’d lose all that and just the thought makes Liam’s fist clench up and a frown to overtake his face.

It takes a few minutes for all of those thoughts to sink in before Liam realizes how all the things he would miss about Zayn are things that couples would miss about each other and that he feels so jealous just thinking about Zayn with someone else and _shit_ maybe he has had feelings for Zayn all along but never really let himself think too much about.

He’s still not sure if he really does like Zayn that way or not but when he thinks about all the other people who’ve had the pleasure to be with Zayn, slept with him and almost stolen him away from Liam, he realizes that no he needs Zayn and doesn’t want him with anyone else and _fuck_ he really likes Zayn doesn’t he? He’s always liked him but been to oblivious and caught up in dating people to see what was right in front of him.

The perfect guy for him, without a doubt was Zayn, and would always be Zayn, and no one could ever change his mind about that.

He knows that if someone else were to take Zayn away and love him more than Liam ever could, it would break Liam’s heart and he’d be even more upset than all the times he’s had a failed date or relationship, because none will ever compare to Zayn, not in this lifetime at least.

As the water continues to shower over him Liam realizes that all the times that Zayn has comforted him and made him feel better, are the times he’s felt the happiest he’s ever been and when he’s in Zayn’s arms he feels safe, he feels so relaxed, but mostly Zayn’s arms feel like _home._

It hits Liam, like a huge weight crashing into him, pushing out all the air in his lings, until he’s gasping out in shaking breaths because, _he loves Zayn_. He’s always loved Zayn and how could he have ever been so stupid? Zayn has always made him feel like the luckiest guy on the planet, has made him feel happy and secure, and ultimately loved when all he’s ever known is pain and distress.

Standing there in the shower of their bathroom, now with freezing water spraying out all over him, Liam realizes his sitting around with Zayn, eating junk food and watching films while being cuddled up to the tanned skin man is his favorite kind of date, and probably always will be.

He’s only been in the shower for 20 minutes but he’s literally had the revelation of a lifetime, the best revelation he could ever have if it’s including Zayn, and in a matter of seconds he’s hurriedly shutting off the shower and sprinting out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

He runs to his room before throwing on some joggers and a wife beater before looking at himself in the mirror, his face glowing more than it ever has. Only Zayn could make him feel this alive, this happy.

As calmly as he can he walks out of his own room before peeking into Zayn’s only to see he isn’t there. He walks into their living room only to stop short at the sight of Zayn sitting on their couch.

Maybe it’s the new found feelings he has coursing through his blood for the Pakistani boy but Zayn has never looked more gorgeous to him in his entire life. He’s wearing his silly black rimmed hipster glasses, with a wife beater and pair of joggers, Liam’s joggers to be exact, and he looks like the most beautiful man Liam’s ever had the pleasure of knowing in his entire life.

He’s never felt this way for Zayn before, never felt electricity course through his entire body at just the sight of his best friend, but thanks to his little realization in the shower he feels more confident than ever and maybe a little more in love with the man sitting in front of him than he was just a few minutes ago.

Zayn’s seems to notice him because a huge smile takes over his face but all Liam can do is stalk forward before cupping Zayn’s cheeks in his hands and fusing their lips together in the most gentle kiss he can muster with all the feelings and emotions he has coursing through his body.

Zayn goes absolutely still and Liam feels it because he’s pulling back and leaning his forehead against Zayn’s before offering him a tentative smile.

Zayn’s eyes dart between both of his own before he’s swallowing, looking at Liam with confusion etched all over his face, “Liam what- what was that?”

Liam looks deep into Zayn’s eyes, “I love you Zayn Malik, so much and I’ve only just realized it and I know you love me too.”

Zayn gasps before drawing away from Liam but only so he can look clearly into his eyes, “How did you find out?”

Liam scratches the back of his neck, “I was walking by your door when I heard you arguing with Doniya and then I heard you say that you’ve been in love with me for years and couldn’t tell me because you thought I’d hate you.”

Zayn looks down, his cheeks darkening and Liam finds that too endearing because Zayn is literally so fucking cute, he tilts Zayn’s head up with his finger under the tanner man’s chin, “But you love me back? No, you can’t just be saying that because you feel obligated to, no Liam, that’ll only make things worse.”

Zayn goes to get up from the couch but Liam grabs onto his arms and pulls him down until Zayn’s sitting in front of him, their knees touching and so they’re looking right at each other.

Liam cups Zayn’s cheeks in his palms before caressing the tan skin, “I ran into the bathroom to take a shower after I heard your confession and spent a good 20 minutes just thinking and I came to the realization that I love you back, that I always have, but I’d always subconsciously pushed those feelings away because you’re my best mate. I would always get jealous of people you were with and would always want you around me constantly, and everything I love about you makes us seem like a fucking couple and it makes me smile, and those 20 minutes in the shower really made me think about my reasoning behind that and god, Zayn, I really love you too, you have to believe me.”

Zayn looks deep into Liam’s eyes for any sense of falseness, but all he can see is sincerity and truth and a crinkly eyed smile blooms on his face before he’s cupping Liam’s own cheeks in his hand and bringing their faces closer together, “I do believe you Liam, I really do.” And he seals the statement with a kiss to Liam’s lips.

They kiss languidly for what feels like hours before Zayn’s climbing onto Liam’s lap and straddling him. Liam’s arms go around Zayn’s waist, holding him closer to his body to make this as intimate as possible.

Liam brushes away the hair that’s fallen onto Zayn’s forehead before pressing a kiss to Zayn’s forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose and then finally his lips. Zayn melts into the touch because he’s never felt so loved in his entire life and only Liam could make his heart beat faster than it ever has before.

Liam picks Zayn up before pressing him down into the cushions of the couch and peppering kisses all over his face as the tan skinned man blushes from the affection. Liam kisses down Zayn’s neck before biting into the tan skin of his collarbone. He soothes over the love bite he’s made with a kiss before trailing his lips up the side of Zayn’s neck and kissing behind Zayn’s ear.

Zayn practically mewls at that and it has Liam’s eyes darkening before he feels his hard on pressing against Zayn’s own and well, things have escalated quickly. Liam begins to grind down onto Zayn’s hips and the both of them are moaning into each other’s shoulders before Liam is backing away, a scared expression on his face.

Zayn’s automatically worried and goes to cup Liam’s face who flinches in response, “Liam did I do something wrong?”

Liam’s head shoots up at that and he’s shaking his head vigorously, “No of course not. I thought I did something wrong. I thought I was making us go too far too fast and I realized what we were doing and I don’t know how far you want us to go because I want to prove to you that I mean what I said, that I really do love you and that’s it’s just not sex because I could never do that to you Zaynie.”

Zayn’s heart melts and he’s really glad that Liam is such a gentlemen because he might have actually gone to the conclusion that it was just sex for Liam but the fact that Liam actually stopped to tell him it wasn’t pushed away all of his doubts. Because he knows Liam loves him, he knows that isn’t a lie, but there’s a difference between platonic and actual love. But Liam telling him he’d never want to take advantage of the situation proves that it’s definitely more than platonic and is all the confirmation Zayn needs before he’s pulling Liam into a breath stopping kiss once again.

Once they break away for air, Zayn rests his forehead against Liam’s, “I’ve loved you for 4 years, I want this, I want you, I’m ready to go all the way right now because I’ve wanted you for so long Liam. I’ll admit I was scared that you might have just wanted sex, because I literally am laying my heart out on the line for you, but the fact that you stopped and asked me is all the confirmation I needed Liam, I trust you babe.”

Liam smiles softly at Zayn before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and kissing him with all the passion he can put into the simple kiss. Zayn crawls into his lap once again and Liam lifts them both up before walking them towards his bedroom.

Zayn giggles into the crook of Liam’s neck, “Damn Li, you’re really strong.”

Liam smiles against the skin of Zayn’s collarbone before gently laying Zayn down on his bed.

It’s the gentleness that makes Zayn’s heart begin to pound a little faster because he’s never been treated this way before, he’s never had someone look at him all lovingly and in awe, the way Liam is right now and it’s making tears form in his eyes because he never thought the day would actually come where he would get to be with Liam like this, where Liam would actually love him back and want to be with him just as much as he did.

Liam crawls onto the bed before hovering over the boy, leaning down to kiss away the wetness around Zayn’s eyes, “Why are you crying babe?”

Zayn shakes his head before running his fingers down Liam’s face, Liam’s eyes closing at the touch, “It’s just, I never thought this day would come, where you actually love me back, where we’ll be able to be like this, about to actually have sex, and it’s making me feel like the luckiest guy on Earth right now to be honest.”

Liam leans down and rubs their noses together before pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Zayn’s, “Well sorry babe, I’m actually the luckiest guy in the world because I fell in love with you, and I’ll never regret the decision for as long as I possibly live, as cheesy as it sounds.”

That’s all Zayn needs to hear before he surges up and captures Liam’s lips in a bruising kiss before their bodies begin to rut against one another’s.

Liam suddenly sits up before reaching over into his bedside table and taking out a condom and lube, before turning his iPhone dock and turning some soft music on.

Zayn smiles as I’ll Make Love to You flows out of the speakers before he’s pulling Liam down onto him and kissing the smile off of his face.

_Close your eyes, make a wish, and blow out the candlelight. For tonight is just your night, we're gonna celebrate, all thru the night._

Liam kisses Zayn’s forehead before the two are stripping each other of their clothes and relishing in the feeling of skin on skin contact. As their bare dicks grind against one another, Zayn and Liam moan out in ecstasy before Liam is kissing Zayn again as he pushes Zayn’s legs apart.

Liam leans in to whisper in Zayn’s ear as the boy underneath him begins to writhe and plead, “I’m going to make this good for you Zayn, I’m going to take care of you and show you just how much I love you, how much I really want this and you, for a really long time.”

Zayn shivers as the words register in his mind and he barely realizes when Liam’s lube slicked finger is pressing into his hole before moving in and out slowly but with accuracy.

As Liam adds a second finger, he kissed down Zayn’s chest before sucking at his nipples, causing them to harden at his touch. Zayn moans out at the feelings before grabbing Liam by the neck and tugging him up into another kiss. As their lips glide together, Liam swallows every breath moan that falls out of Zayn’s mouth as he finally adds in a third finger, stretching and scissoring Zayn open before he’s hitting that bundle of nerves inside the smaller boy, causing him to arch into Liam’s touch and moan out, “Oh my god Liam, please just get on with it already.”

Liam nods as Zayn begins to grind down on the fingers in his hole, and shit the sight of Zayn so vulnerable is such a turn on but Liam knows he has a job to do, he needs to make Zayn feel good. He tears the condom out of the wrapper, rolling it onto his already hard and leaking dick before slathering some lube onto it.

He runs his fingers over Zayn’s sides massaging and tracing patterns into the skin there, calming him down as he begins to push his dick into Zayn’s tight hole. Zayn moans at the feeling of being so filled up, so full of _Liam,_ and his eyes are screwed shut in pain.

Liam peppers kisses all over Zayn’s face and neck until the smaller boy is opening his eyes and smiling shyly, “You can move now Liam.”

Liam obliges and begins to thrust into Zayn, slow and gentle but with a precise angle so that with every thrust he’s filling Zayn up completely while hitting his prostate torturously slow.

_I'll make love to you, like you want me to, and I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night I'll make love to you, when you want me to, and I will not let go 'till you tell me to._

Liam hums the lyrics into Zayn’s ear as he begins to increase the pace of his thrusts until Zayn is wrapping his legs tightly around Liam’s waist. Zayn’s arms are wound around Liam’s neck, bringing him closer to his body as he presses kisses to every part of Liam’s faces that he can reach.

The sound of Zayn’s moans turns Liam on so much that he’s beginning to pound a little harder into Zayn and the Pakistani boy is practically screaming because Liam is hitting him dead on his prostate and it just feels so fucking good, because Liam isn’t just having sex with him, he’s making _love_ to him. He can feel it in the way that Liam has his arms wrapped tightly around Zayn’s waist as he presses kisses to Zayn’s collarbones between every grunt that leaves his lips. He can feel it in the way that there is still a gentleness in the way that Liam is pounding into him and it only makes the sensation and pleasure Zayn feels heighten.

“Liam, oh my _god,_ yes right there, _fuck._ ” Liam smiles into the skin of Zayn’s collarbone before he’s lifting them both off the bed until he’s resting on his knees with Zayn on his lap. Their eyes roll into the back of their heads at the new angle and soon Zayn is thrusting downwards with every upward thrust from Liam and the sounds coming out of his mouth are absolutely _filthy._

Zayn’s head falls down to rest on Liam’s shoulder as Liam presses small kisses to curve of Zayn’s neck as he continues to thrust up into the tan skinned man, who he’s holding onto for dear life because he really wants to do Zayn right, he wants Zayn to enjoy this just as much as he is.

_Baby tonight is your night, and I will do you right. Just make a wish on your night, anything that you ask I will give you the love of your life, your life, your life._

As Liam begins to speed up his thrusts again, Zayn wraps his arms tightly around Liam’s broad shoulders before pulling him into a kiss that starts out slow and sweet before turning rough and passionate in a matter of seconds as Liam licks into Zayn’s mouth before their tongues are clashing together into the most delicious way.

Liam groans and bites on Zayn’s lower lip as the older boy swallows every sound that spills out of Liam’s mouth, causing Liam to reach down between their bodies and grasp Zayn’s dick in his hand and beginning to pump.

Zayn’s already seeing stars from the way that Liam’s hitting him right on his prostate and the extra pleasure from Liam jerking him off is enough to bring Zayn over the edge, “Liam- Li, shit I’m going to come.”

Zayn shudders in Liam’s arms as his release is brought out of him, Liam’s name coming out of his mouth as he comes, and he coats both of their chests with his come as he slumps down in Liam’s embrace, clearly wiped out from their sexual activities.

Liam leans downwards again before he’s laying Zayn’s head down on his pillow and thrusting into Zayn slowly as to not cause his over-stimulation to become painful.

They’re wrapped up in each other’s arms, making the moment more intimate, just the way they want, and Liam leans in to capture Zayn’s lips in a kiss as he thrusts shakily into Zayn a few more times before he’s groaning and coming into the condom and coming down from his high, with Zayn’s name on his lips as he comes.

He rests his forehead against Zayn’s, their breathing labored, but they both have blissed out smiles adorning their faces and that’s what really matters.

Liam collapses next to Zayn on the bed after he’s pulled out, before pulling the smaller boy into his arms in a sweat post-sex cuddle. I’ll Make Love to You is playing softly in the background on repeat, but all Liam and Zayn can notice is each other.

They gaze at each other lovingly, love and adoration spilling out through their eyes and into each other’s hearts as their breathing goes back to normal, and their heart beats have slowed down again, the smiles on their faces becoming sleepy with every passing second.

Liam brushes away the fringe that has managed to fall onto Zayn’s hair as they’d made love before he’s leaning up to kiss his forehead, then nose and then Zayn’s lips as they languidly move their lips and cuddle even closer together if that is even possible.

As they pull away, Zayn lying on Liam’s chest as Liam’s arms wrap tightly around him, Zayn noses at the birthmark on Liam’s throat before he’s kissing and biting at it, until a love bite blooms purple, a contrast against Liam’s usual skin tone.

Zayn traces Liam’s facial features with his fingers, softly roaming the tips across the planes of Liam’s face before running his fingers into the dips of Liam’s arms and interlocking their fingers. He brings them up to his lips and kiss the back of Liam’s hands before he’s smiling shyly at Liam once again, “Mine.”

Liam smiles, knowing that Zayn isn’t just talking about Liam’s fingers, “All yours,” and adds as an afterthought, “I’m all yours babe.”

Zayn pushes himself up, still keeping their fingers interlocked before leaning down to press a soft, yet chaste kiss to Liam’s lips, “I love you Liam.”

Liam smiles softly back at Zayn, wrapping his free arm around Zayn’s waist and running his fingers over the smooth tan skin that looks so beautiful with the sunlight pouring into his bedroom.

He repeats Zayn’s action by bringing their interlocked fingers to his mouth and kissing every one of Zayn’s knuckles before kissing the back of Zayn’s hand and resting it against his own heart, “Mine forever.”

Zayn blushes red and the implication before nodding, “Always Liam, always yours.”

Liam brushes his lips over Zayn’s forehead as the smaller boy snuggles deeper into Liam’s embrace before leaning up to whisper into Zayn’s ear, “I love you too Zayn, always.”

He feels Zayn’s smile against his chest and his own smile is probably just as adoring. He wraps Zayn up tightly in his arms as their breathing begins to even out, and soon their entering a blissful sleep that they’ve both needed for a long time now.

~

It’s only a few hours later when Liam wakes up to sunlight streaming directly onto his face, as he fully becomes aware of his surroundings. He looks down to see Zayn sleeping peacefully on his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around Liam’s torso as his eyelashes fan over his cheekbones, making Zayn look almost ethereal, even in sleep.

This is a sight that Liam can’t believe he has the chance to wake up to, a view he wants to wake up to for the rest of his life because Zayn is beautiful, and no words will ever be able to describe Zayn’s beauty.

The sunlight streaming in hits Zayn’s skin so perfectly that it looks like its glowing, making Zayn seem almost angelic, though Liam could possibly believe that because Zayn was definitely an angel to him. An angel that god had sent down all those years ago to look after Liam, and here they are more than 10 years later, wrapped around each other, and so in love.

Liam’s eyes roam all over Zayn’s face, tracing the same path softly with his fingertips, before he’s tracing over Zayn’s lips, which involuntarily open at the touch.

Liam never could have guessed how amazing it would feel to wake up to Zayn, having the smaller boy in his arms, cuddled into him, like this is how they were meant to be, how they should have been for a long time now.

As Liam begins to trace patterns over the expanse of Zayn’s back, the smaller boy’s eyes begin to flutter open until their gaze lifts up and catches Liam’s own. A smile blooms onto Zayn’s face as Liam softly smiles back and Liam really could get used to this feeling.

Zayn’s hair, rumpled and tousled with sleep, looks softer than it ever has, feels silky to the touch as Lima’s combs his fingers through some of the strands on Zayn’s hair.

Zayn’s eyes close at the action, because only Liam is allowed to touch his hair. And while Liam rubs his fingers through Zayn’s hair, the Pakistani boy feels relaxed, a sense of calm settles into his bones until a serene smile spreads across his lips as he presses a kiss to Liam’s chest, right above his heart.

They lay there and stare into each other’s eyes, unspoken emotions flowing out into the open and settling in their hearts. A silent promise that this is something they want, they want each other, they love each other, and that they’re happier than they’ve ever been in this moment.

Zayn and Liam have always been able to understand each other; able to have conversations with just their eyes that would make people look away as if they’re interrupting something intimate they have no right to witness.

It’s a connection they’ve shared since they first met, throwing them together in the chaos of bullies, taunting and terrible bruises. It’s binds them together, keeps them tied tightly around each other and ultimately leads them to where they are right now, wrapped around each other, love coursing through their blood for one another, stronger than they’ve ever felt before.

Zayn looks up at Liam, tracing a finger down Liam’s nose and around the curves of his lips before he leans up and captures those soft, plump lips in a kiss, a slow dance of their lips until they’re unable to keep going because the need for air becomes important, “Li?”

Liam strokes the side of Zayn’s face with a soft smile adorning his face, “Yes love?”

Zayn ducks his head down shyly before looking up at Liam again, eyes bright with a kind of light that Liam rarely gets to see in Zayn’s beautiful hazel eyes, a light he wants to see constantly, “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Liam smiles so wide, his eyes disappearing as they crinkle at the corners, until he’s nodding his head and kissing Zayn again. As they pull away, lips still resting together, Liam smiles, “I thought you’d never ask.”

~

Love is something special. A feeling that not many people can truly say they’ve felt. Yes people may fall in love, or say that they love someone, but it isn't always the truest form and is just monetary.  
  
People who experience the truest form of love know that it's something you have to hold on to tightly, because you never want someone to take it away from you.  
  
It keeps you happy, and fills your life with wonderful memories; memories full of you and the one who truly loves you best.  
  
Zayn has never really believed in love, but has always believed in Liam. It may sound really cliché but any love that he'd ever get to experience; he'd want it to be with Liam because when he looks at the younger boy he feels his world stop and be can imagine a beautiful life with the brown haired boy so vividly that he knows he's already fallen in love. He may not believe in love, but he believes in a love with Liam, and now that he has it, he's never letting it go away. He's keeping it close to his heart and will cherish it when Liam and him kiss, make love, or stare into each other’s eyes because he knows they are the ones who get to experience true love, they are the ones who others will feel jealous of.  
  
Liam has always believed in love. Always believed that he can spend the rest of his life with someone who tells him he loves, too caught up in the moment to realize that the love he has with them isn't permanent but only fleeting. But now, he realizes his love for Zayn, chastises himself for never seeing it before, because it's different than any kind of love he's ever felt before or even seen. It's the purest kind that envelopes his heart, spreading a warmth throughout his chest and body at just the sight of the raven haired boy that he's ultimately fallen for. He'd never known that a love with Zayn could be so true but maybe it was fate that finally brought their hearts together, made them one, until every little touch between then, every glance, ever word spoken to the other was etched with a little bit of the love they possessed and were adamant on keeping their own. Liam would never let anyone touch the love he has with Zayn because Zayn is the love of his life, the sun that shines on his cloudiest of days, the one who make his world go round and his heart feel so alive and he wouldn't give that away for anything. He wants to keep Zayn close to his heart for as long as he can, forever, because he loves him so much, he loves him more than Pooh bear loves honey, more than Aladdin loves Jasmine, more than any person has ever loved another person. He wishes he could have realized that earlier, saving them from years of heart ache, but now that he finally has the love they both have yearned for, there is no way in hell he's ever letting it go.  
  
Love is something people cherish, something people protect close to their heart in fear of losing, because it's not common to find that someone who is so perfect for you in every way that the love you share is more powerful than any kind of love in the world.  
  
The way Zayn loves Liam cannot be described in words, and if he were to try he would have to write thousands of pages because nothing will ever be enough to prove the love he feels for Liam. The brown haired boy is his life, his reason for fighting through everything, because at the end of the day he gets to see Liam's beautiful face smiling at him, enveloping him up in those strong arms and pressing a soft kiss to his red, bitten lips until he realizes that this is real, that Liam loves him, that he always has and always will, and that he's the luckiest person on the earth.  
  
The way Liam loves Zayn is too difficult to even express, because no words or actions will ever be able to compare to the love Liam has coursing through his veins for the raven haired boy. He’s felt terrible for the last few years that Zayn had to suffer but now that he knows that he loves Zayn, that he would be distraught and completely lost without Zayn by his side, around him, _in_ him, that he’s making it his duty to remind Zayn of how loved he is. Every day, with every action, every touch, every kiss, he will express his gratitude to Zayn for always believing in him, for never giving up on Liam because if Zayn had stopped loving him, he’d never have realized his love for the raven haired boy and would have led a life of complete pain. 

The love Zayn and Liam share is fate brining two broken souls together and mending them into one, in hopes that one day they’ll find each other, not as the best friends they were destined to be, but the lovers they are meant to be for the rest of their lives. They have an entire life ahead of them, and they get to live it together; cherish every memory they make, and feel the love they have for one another grow with every day that passes.

Because with the power of love, they can do just about _anything_ their hearts desire.


End file.
